1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chain links which are used for pulling heavy loads and which may be dragged along the ground or other surfaces. The wear experienced by chain links after long periods of use and dragging may become excessive and weaken the chain.
In the manufacture and use of chains it is desirable to reduce weight and link size as much as possible in order to conserve material and to reduce weight for ease of use and handling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of chain link manufacture and use, many designs have evolved which have uniform cross sectional areas and uniform cross sectional configurations. Such designs may be produced by merely bending a wire or rod to the desired link configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,906 shows a link which uses different cross sectional areas and shapes in order to maximize performance and reduce overall weight. The link end portions are somewhat circular in shape and have radii R.sub.0 and R.sub.1 designed for maximum link to link contact. Still further, the end portions and transverse bar portions have a greater cross sectional area than do the side or longitudinal portions. This design, however, does not provide for increased material in the region where wear is caused by dragging.
U.S. Pat. No. 168,081 has an oval shaped end portion A,C, and reduced cross sectional areas at the center of the link B,E,D, which removes weight, and which lowers resistance to wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,092 shows a chain link for use in a kiln which has a non-oval cross sectional which facilitates the function of reducing the area of contact which in turn enhances the self cleaning function.